


How Deep Is Your Love? Colored Version

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fisting, BDSM, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Chastity Device, Collars, Fanart, Fisting, Kink, Leather, M/M, NSFW Art, Pick Your Own Partner, Submissive Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: Jensen's a good boy and gets what he deserves, but can he handle that? (pick your own partner)





	How Deep Is Your Love? Colored Version




End file.
